srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Upper Ruins of Tarn
|Desc = You make your way down into the vale and soon find yourself standing at the crumbling stone arch beneath which once stood the mighty gates of Tarn. Looking beneath the arch to the west, your eyes follow a rubble-strewn thoroughfare that passes through the very heart of the ruined city. |Reset = 3 hours |Leave = Yes |Diff = Scaled |Req = None |AS&P = yes |Special = after the first few runs, you have a chance to receive a on each run. |Notes = This scenario changes and develops based on the number of times you play through it. }} General Information This scenario has an associated forum thread in the old forum Movement You can freely move in and out of the city to Rest and Save (there is a SAFE spot just outside the city and you can return to the city's gates from any point of the map). You can even Travel to other places to stock up on Blessings of Protection or to sell equipment. Maps Schematic map with legend The legends of the map use the same numbering as the Special Locations section Schematic map 2 This schematic map corresponds to the numbers in the Special Locations Section, but is available ONLY after you have completed One-Time Encounter 1, and for subsequent runs. 13 - location of Attack of the Winged Skeletons - 7 moves west, 1 move south (see below for details). Text Directions (See text directions at the bottom of the page) Opponents Buildings While clearing the 17 crumbling buildings you will encounter at random 3 to 7 of the following: :* }} :* :* }} :* }} :* }} :* :* :* Both 11+ and 9+ Scaled Undead enemies are lowered to 7+ by . with lowers the 11+ ones to 8+ and the 9+ ones to 7+. New enemies were added on 14.04.2009: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* or with with }} :Note: Stone Elemental and Dragon Beetle were originally 12+ to hit upon the introduction of new enemies, but lowered to 11+ to hit on 24.04.09. :Note 2: Originally all enemies had "Glowing" in their name. This changed when the new enemies were added. The text still says that the enemies are glowing, but the word "glowing" is no longer part of the names. Random :* One-Time Events (contains spoilers) Four mysterious strangers * When you first arrive at the "complex mechanism with a stone wheel" Special Location, you'll see four strangers, two of which are described: One with flowing blond hair, the other with a silvery beard. It is just story text, and might be considered a loose end. What they do when you arrive remains the same, whether or not you have the Large Copper Gear with you. The Goblin Assassin - first report of event on 03.25.09 *After completing 5 Tarn runs, you will start to see the following text: ::You suddenly become aware of the fact that you're being followed... *This will eventually lead to a battle **first, a , to avoid a knife thrown at you, followed by combat: ** *'Rewards:' **Dagger (superior) **Short Sword (exceptional) **Leather Gauntlets (exceptional) **Leather Belt (exceptional) **Random gold (30-50?) At the end of the scene, Lorugar will give you 4 Adventurer Tokens Urktuln, the Stone Troll (see marked Location 12) possesses a powerful anti-magic aura which prevents even the use of Restoration, and an equally powerful special attack which rivals those of the beasts encountered in Sryth's multiplayer battles. You are able to use the Troll-bont's special on him. - First sightings of this event appeared 04.03.09. * Chance to use Divination without any experience reward, before entering, and * another chance to use it later, its successful use rewarded with 4 XP (applied to Divination), to determine the troll's truthfulness; then, finally, a chance to confront him: * For killing Urktuln, you get: * 8 AT * 1276 gold tokens (amount repeatedly confirmed, seems fixed) * 513-516 combat XP (most often 515 XP) * 1024 general XP and 512 xp to AS&P. * Pathfinder's Silver Amulet (give to the goblin - see below - to get 4 AT's, then you can let him go or attack him and get the amulet back). or if you bow down to him, * A current loose end in which Urktuln tells you to find the legendary red ring of Tarn. Goblin Warrior blocks your path when trying to exit the hastily erected building after defeating Urktuln and all others have fled... He demands of you the Pathfinder's Silver Amulet... * first, go ahead and hand it to him, since he asks so 'politely,' then teach him a swift lesson in manners, rogue-style: * attack option leads to a , then a fight ensues: * ** loot consists of the Pathfinder's amulet (reacquired), as well as a few gold tokens (17 observed), and "War Axe (exceptional)". Massive Halgirom - first sightings occurred on 04.08.09 * . It is nearly impossible to defeat in a single battle, however it is perfectly all right to flee *The appearance of the Massive Halgirom occurs at roughly 15 completions of Tarn. *Texts indicating how damaged the Massive Halgirom is: **largely unmarred **moderately damaged **suffered moderate damage **damaged **sustained quite a bit of damage **heavily damaged **sustained heavy damage **severely damaged **suffered massive damage **'The order may not be exactly correct!' *'Rewards': **Combat exp seems to be the same as what you get for defeating the 3 Halgirom guarding the keys **2048 General XP and 384 to All Skills and Powers for defeating Special Locations This list follows the numbering of the legend in the schematic map. A Demoness *A one-time encounter in the north part of the city *0 XP to Divination (20+) if successfully used (warns you she is very powerful) * *1024 general experience for killing her *4 XP to Divination (30+)/Arcana (40+) or 16 XP to Lore (60+) if successfully used on the ring before picking it up *Unidentified Black Stone Ring An infested building. * You will encounter 3-7 creatures, as listed above. * Clean it of creatures to get 32 General XP, and spoils of the battle (gold and items) * For each clean building you'll receive additional 32 General XP on scenario completion (see below) * You can heal yourself with Restoration between battles. * If you flee from any battle, any enemy already defeated stays defeated. Initially it was: (24/28/32 XP each - nearly always 24) *Receive Angled Copper Key from each *16 bonus General XP after killing each one *32 bonus General XP after killing last of the three *No special reward, it just blocks the way *Upon the 9th activation of the arch, this enemy changes and becomes the following: * **Has a nasty special attack and is currently the most problematic Halgirom **16 XP to general after killing it Statues of the Tarn-Hurn *One-time puzzle—you can get... **Use a Power: 8 XP to Telekinesis (50+) or 16 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) if used to get each small square of hammered copper **Attempt to pry it free (Thievery (x0.25), Arcana (x0.25), Agility and Luck (x0.5) help): *** Success: 0 xp in getting the copper squares if you don't use a power. *** Failure: lose 10-20 SP, then fight . See Talk:The Ruined City of Tarn for more information. **8 XP for obtaining each small copper square, regardless of how you got each one The stone arch *A code requires a , so it's a good idea to SAVE before trying. Once deciphered, you remember it for the following times. *The arch gives XP to ALL Powers, but ONLY to powers, not to skills or general, nothing will happen if you don't have any powers. This includes Shadow Magic: all 11 powers receive the experience bonus when you have them. You may wish to gain all of them before activating it for maximum XP *First time: 768 XP *Second time: 512 XP *Third time: 256 XP *Fourth time: 128 XP *Fifth time: 64 XP *Sixth time: 32 XP *Seventh time: 16 XP *Eight time: 8 XP *Ninth time and every time after that: 4 XP A copper pipe *One time puzzle *Use the three squares of hammered copper (from #5: statues) to restore the water flow *128 General XP for restoring the water flow The fountain - useless until the water is restored. After that: *One-time +2 MR and +1 SP added to your Shimmering Silver or Iakor's weapon when used there *Before using a weapon at the fountain, and even after using a Shimmering Silver weapon, drinking from it will restore all Stamina and Nevernal Reserve. *If you use an Iakor's weapon at the fountain, the water turns black and drinking from the fountain will drain Stamina. Glowing, phantasmal figure. *He warns you that the Tarn-Hurn has escaped his imprisonment and roams the city. He also hints that "a small number of us are left to resist him" and "He is aided by entities not of this world". *Access to a Large Stone Chest *Open it with the three Angled Copper Keys (USE after examining the chest, there is no Hint) to get Large Copper Gear A complex mechanism with a stone wheel *Needs the Large Copper Gear (USE after examining the mechanism, there is no Hint) to function. *Once you spin the wheel, the scenario finishes (you are warned before spinning). A crude, recently erected structure of stone and timber. *This location opens up only after you have completed the second One-Time Event (See the above list of One-Time Events), and will stay on your Tarn map on subsequent runs. *The first time you visit this location, you will have a One Time Event #3. See the above list of One-Time Encounters for more details. *On subsequent runs, depending on what you chose during the one-time encounter, you will get either one of the two messages: :The new, crudely-erected structure is empty. It was here that you encountered and subsequently slew the mighty stone troll, Urktuln. After a quick search turns up nothing of any particular interest, you leave the building and head back north. :As you approach the newly-erected structure, curious (and more than a bit apprehensive) about what may lurk within, you're suddenly confronted by two axe-wielding mountain goblins. The vicious humanoids thrust their weapons at you and snarl as they brazenly step out of the building's tall, roughly-square entrance. "Master Urktuln has no desire to see you until you come bearing the ring, human," snarls one of the goblins. Realizing that there is little you can do here at the moment, you turn and make your way back to the north. See The Writ of Umdurol Rewards for Completion * 32 additional General XP for each building cleaned, up to 544 General Experience if you cleaned all 17 buildings. Note: As of 4.24.09, the General Experience for clearing all 17 buildings has increased to 1,088 XP. It is uncertain how long this change will last. * You hear something rattling about amongst your possessions. - Ever since 4.24.09, adventurers have found this item appearing in their inventories. The Orb has been confirmed to appear as early as the 5th run. Also, if an orb does not appear the first time, it is possible to save before spinning the wheel, then quit and re-spin the wheel until one appears. * One of the following: Text Directions Quick paths These are some suggestions about how to solve this scenario in the least possible time, since it's so long. For first run ;Previous considerations :You can beat the demoness at any time you want, you don't need to do it the first time. :You should save before trying to decipher the code of the Stone Arch. We'll assume you eventually manage to do it in your first run. :You should unlock the fountain on your first run. It's very useful to have a restoration point in the middle of the map. This is only tactical advice. :Paths are split into "legs", assuming you're going to need to go back at the entrance and rest from time to time. At the start of each leg, it will be indicated how many moves you can save if you can skip resting. : For low-level players, assuming you must rest after each building or so, you can follow the indications on the text directions section. Beware of the Halgirom. :You can use any of the times you go out to rest and save to travel to Talinus and stock up on Blessings of Protection. ;Route 1 (for mid-level players, assuming you only need to rest each 4-5 buildings) * Optional leg to hunt the demoness (any time): From the entrance, 7E, 2N, 1W, 2N, 1W, 1N (statue), 1N, 2E. If you manage to beat her, you should go back to the entrance to rest and save. Cost: 17 moves *From the entrance: Go 1W,1S for the first building, 1N, 2W, 1S for the 2nd one, 1N, 2W, 1S for the 3rd one, and 2N for the 4th one (12 moves). Now to unlock the fountain (no battles): 1S (or 5W from the entrance), 2W, 2S, 1E, 3S, 2E, recover 1st square of copper from statue. 2W, 3N, 1W, 4N, 1W, 2N, 1W, 1N, get square from 2nd statue, 1S, 9E, 2N, recover 3rd and last square of copper from statue, 4S, put the three coppers into the pipe to activate the fountain (42 moves). * Go to the entrance and save. * From the entrance, 11W, 5N, 1W. Defeat the Guardian Halgirom. 5S, 2E, 1S (fountain). Use your Shimmering Silver/Iakor's weapon, if you have it. Restore your health (25 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3N, 1W, 5th building. 1E, 2S, 1W, 6th building. 1E, 2S, 1W, 7th building. 1E, 1N, 2E, 1S (fountain), restore health (20 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3S, 1W, 1S. Defeat 2nd Guardian Halgirom. Retrace steps to the fountain (15 moves). * 1N, 2W, 3S, 3E, 3S, 1W. Defeat Staggering Halgirom. 2W, 1N, clean 8th building. 1S, 1W, defeat 3rd and last Guardian Halgirom. Use the Quick go to Entrance, rest and save (16 moves). * From the Entrance: 7W, 2S, 1W, 2S, 1E (Stone Arch). Try to decipher the code and receive your reward. If you fail, you can try again. You just saved the game, right?. Then 1E, 1S, 2E (statue), continue to South, 2E, 1N (9th building), 1S, 2E, 1N (10th building). Quick-go to Entrance, rest and save (25 moves). * From the entrance, 1W, 2N, 1E (pipe, continue North), 1N, 2W, 1S (11th building), 1N, 4W, 1S (12th building), 1N, 2W, 2S, 1E, 2S, 2W, 1S (fountain, restore health), 1N, 2E, 2S, 1E, 1S, 2E, 1N (13th building), 1S, 1E, 1S (14th building), 1N, 1E, 1N (15th building), 1S, 1E, 1S (16th building), and finally 1N, 1E, 1N (17th building) (48 moves). * 1S, 6W, 1N, 1W. If you're able to take on the Giant Stoneback Spider (11+, 125 SP), you can continue 1W, 1S, 2W, 1S (14 moves). If not, do 2N, 2W, 1S to the fountain, and then 1N, 2W, 3S, 1E, 1S (22 moves). Defeat the spider and use the keys on the chest. * 1N, 2E, 1N, 1E, 4N, 2W for the final location. Use the gear and spin the wheel to finish the scenario (11 moves). * Total movement cost of this route: 236 moves. Quite long. Comments welcome. For successive runs Elrond's Route: Being a scaled dungeon, grinding Tarn relies mostly on SP and NvR. So, maximizing those two at the expense of MR is good if it isn't too much hassle to juggle the equipment. Having 200+ SP and 40+ NvR would make Tarn easier to "swallow!" Now, here's the Elf's "wisdom" on the shortest route to finish Tarn: * After the entrance, go west do the first 4 infested buildings. * Then go south to and do the 5 infested buildings in the SE corner. * Do the Stone Arch and head further SE and clear the 2 infested buildings there * Head to the SW corner and kill the Guardian, then clear the infested building near it. * Head to the Entrance, leave, and save in the "safe" area * After re-entering, head to the NE corner and clear the infested buildings there. * Then head to the NW corner, kill the NW guardian, and move south * Moving south, clear the infested buildings and kill the 3rd and last guardian. * Go to the spider, get your gear, and then go to the entrance. * Leave, save, and re-enter; then go to the wheel and do the lower level. The Lower Level Category:Item Quests Category:Item enhancing quests Category:Multiple playing sessions required Category:AT Quests Category:AG-only